I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: A Shadow Tribe Story. Ebony discovers that Windrunner means more to her than she'd ever expected.


I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing  
A Shadow Tribe Story  
by: Yuuki Miyaka

Tug-The-Vine was not easy, Ebony decided. She grunted a bit, and blew a stray curl from her forehead. Her hands were sweaty from exertion, which did not help at all, but she glared back at the opposing side, and gripped harder for it. From the other side of the vine, her opponent winked at her. She tried not to grin, but something within her forced the smile up, and she laughed slightly. She winked back, then gave a swift nod to her team. They jerked on the vine suddenly, and the opposing team gave a groan as they all fell. Ebony grinned in satisfaction, then moved to help her lovemate up. She noticed that Winterleaf was doing the same for poor Blue Dolphin, and that made her grin widen.

"Nice try, Windrunner. Perhaps next time, you'll win." As Ebony held his hand, she looked at him closely. He was a mess, but something about his presence seemed to calm her, comfort her, excite her. It was difficult to understand.

Windrunner nodded once on his feet, and looked down at the dark-haired elf. "Perhaps one day I will win. But winning isn't as important as the fun." He grinned again, and tousled her hair. Funny how that hair never seemed out of place, despite everything that happened to it.

"Nope. The exercise is what's important here, though. Even you have to admit that." Ebony grinned as Windrunner nodded in defeat. It always seemed funny to her that her lovemate could have become chief of the tribe, and yet still didn't seem proud to her.

"Well, with that out of the way, weren't you going to take Blue Dolphin with you on watch today, lovemate?" Ebony looked at Windrunner in question, and he nodded. "That's what I thought. Better get out there before Mirage comes after you."

"I like relieving you better," Windrunner stated quietly. "You don't mind if I'm a few minutes late."

"Sure I do," Ebony grinned. "But I get you back in other ways. You know that."

"You're right. But right now, I have to go. We'll continue this later, I hope." 

Ebony nodded as she watched Windrunner walk away. She knew that he couldn't hear a nod, but it was always nice to keep him guessing a bit. It helped her retain a bit of a hold on things. And she needed that hold, for she was beginning to wonder just what was going on between them. She was afraid of where it was going, of what they were doing. And she didn't know who to talk to about it. 

***

Ebony was waiting when he got in that night. She smiled as she saw his drooping shoulders. "How was it?" She already knew the answer, but figured that he would want to talk about it.

"The same as always, Ebony. Exhausting." Something seemed different tonight, something she couldn't name. He stared at her in an odd way, and she sighed a bit. 

"Come here, lovemate." She took his shoulders in her hands and began massaging. Her day had been rather quiet, and she figured he could use the attention. As she worked out the knots that came with guarding their holt, she took the time to admire him. He was so handsome, she thought with smile. "Windrunner? Do you think that the tribe is doing well?" 

He laughed a bit. "You always worry about this tribe, Ebony. You think about it more than you do yourself, I think." He glanced around at her, and she could see the gentleness in his eyes.

"I just worry about it sometimes. You know that. Anyway, I'm tired. What say we sleep for a while?" They were sharing furs these days, something that Ebony had never expected when she had first met him. Although they had Recognized, something about the whole thing had surprised her. What had surprised her was the fact that she liked him, even now. He calmed her, made her feel better about herself. And she loved that.

He nodded, moving over to their furs and sitting down. "Come on, lovemate." He stripped off his leathers, curling up under the furs and smiling at her. She followed suit, snuggling beside him with a grin of her own. And she noticed that Windrunner seemed more tired than she had first realized. 

"Go to sleep, lovemate. We'll talk in the morning." He nodded sleepily, and closed his eyes. Ebony stared at him for a long time, almost afraid to go to sleep. Something told her that she would miss him too much. She watched him sleep, smiling. And she realized that she never wanted this to end. She never wanted to be alone again. 

***

Windrunner stared down at Ebony, watching her sleep. She was so beautiful, and so gentle with him. He couldn't wait to see what a wonderful mother she would make to their kit. Although something told him that he would have to be the patient one in that. He laughed a low chuckle, and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. She murmurred quietly, shifting in her sleep, and the curl fell back down into her face again. Windrunner just shook his head.

He curled up beside her, smiling gently, and she shifted again, this time moving toward his warmth. Her heat cuddled against his side, and his smile widened. He loved this time of night, when he could just lie awake and watch her sleep. She was so quiet when she was asleep, and she didn't get angry. He had seen her anger in action a few times, and while it didn't scare him, it bothered him that she had so much anger inside her. 

Just as he was laying back to sleep, something came over Ebony. She shook a bit, whimpering quietly. And he realized that she was having a nightmare. He pulled her into his arms, cuddling her gently. She shivered, this time actually crying. He could feel the dampness of her tears, the heat of the flush that darkened her cheeks. He kissed the tear-tracks away from her face, but she broke his hold on her when she sat straight up. Her breath came in gasps, and she stared straight ahead in confusion.

"Windrunner?!" The question was frightened, like a lost child. And in that one thought, Windrunner realized what she had been dreaming about.

"Was it the human attack again?" Through her tears, Ebony nodded sadly. Windrunner raked his fingers through his hair as he pulled her close, cuddling her. She seemed to stop breathing for a moment as she listened to his heartbeat, and he realized that she hadn't dreamt about her mother dying this time. "Did they hurt me?" She nodded again, and he sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." The word was short, but her arms about him belied her curtness. "Windrunner, please. Just hold me for a while. I don't think I want to talk right now." He looked down at the top of her head, her face buried in his chest, and he nodded. 

"All right, beloved. All right." 

***

Winterleaf's giggle woke Ebony from her rest, and she looked up at the worm the cub was holding above her face. Ebony had a fair notion that Winterleaf had already been able to scare one or two of the other elves this way. But she wasn't putting up with it. "End of the line, Cub." She grabbed the worm as she sat up, and Winterleaf's face fell. Apparently, she had been looking forward to scaring her teacher.

"We need to talk, Winterleaf." The cubling nodded and sat down on Ebony's furs. The dark huntress cautiously Sent to the other tribemembers, ensuring that they were nowhere near. Then she glowered at Winterleaf. "What you did, cub, could be dangerous. It's a roundabout danger, but it's still there. Your pranks aren't always just little pranks, and the more you pull them, the more likely we're going to think of you as a cub like Blue Dolphin than a capable adult." Ebony was angry, but she was controlling that anger as she spoke to Winterleaf.

At that moment, she heard a sound outside of her den. Ebony shook her head, and glared a bit at Winterleaf. Winterleaf, for her part, looked down in shame. At that moment, Itesa strode into the den. She stopped the moment she saw Winterleaf, and Ebony turned her glare on the dark-skinned huntress. "There you are!" Itesa's voice was angry, and Ebony quickly put two and two together. 

"Let me guess," Ebony said dryly. "You woke up to a worm in your face." Itesa's eyes snapped over to Ebony, and she nodded grimly. "I'm taking care of it right now." Itesa continued to glare, but subsided somewhat. After that day at the river, the she and Ebony were getting along much better. Ebony, for her part, turned her attention to Winterleaf.

"I guess, since we can't trust you to behave like an adult, we're just going to have to treat you like a cubling. Which includes the upcoming taal game." Winterleaf's eyes opened wide, and she looked quickly at both of the huntresses, pleading with both of them. But Itesa merely nodded. Ebony turned back to Itesa. "I'll speak to Windrunner and let him know that we've found someone to watch the cubs during the game. That will take a lot off of his mind."

Itesa nodded, and Ebony shooed the cub out of her den. "Are you satisfied with that?" Her question was directed at the desert elf, and Itesa grinned slightly. 

"It was, perhaps, a little harsh, but it will be effective, I think." They both seemed to agree on that.

"Harsh punishments make better lessons. My father taught me that, before the humans attacked." Ebony found that it didn't hurt as much to talk about it these days. Perhaps it was the tribe she had found, or perhaps it was just the friendships she had. She smiled a little at Itesa, who grinned back.

"I should get back to my den. There's much to do today." Itesa left quietly, and Ebony grinned. She had a visit to pay. 

***

"Windrunner?" Ebony stared up into the branches, barely able to make out the tall elf. He looked down, smiling at her until he saw her expression. He sighed.

"What has she done now?"

Ebony looked a bit confused. "What has who done now?"

"Winterleaf. What trouble is she in now?" 

Ebony blinked. "How did you know she was in trouble?" 

Windrunner just laughed as he motioned Ebony to join him. When she was safely up in the branches with him, he brushed some hair out of her face. "She's the only one who gives you that expression. It's a mixture of love, anger, worry, and fear." 

Ebony blushed. "I think you know me too well, Windrunner. She was playing pranks again. I sat her down and had a talk with her. She will be watching the cubs during the taal game."

Windrunner winced slightly. "Everyone plays pranks, Ebony. You shouldn't make the punishment so harsh."

Ebony raised a dark eyebrow. "She'll never grow up at this rate, Windrunner. And if I don't use a firm hand, she never will."

Windrunner shook his head. "Sounds like what happened with you."

Ebony frowned slightly. "What are you saying, Windrunner? That I'm cruel?"

Windrunner closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Not at all, Ebony. Just that perhaps you grew up too soon to understand the joys of being a kit. You should try it sometime. It's nice." As soon as he said it, Windrunner realized that it was the wrong thing to say. Ebony leapt out of the branches, landing with a heavy thump on the ground below. Her eyes were darker than normal with anger.

"If that's what you think, Windrunner, fine. I won't trouble you with my presence any longer." She stormed off before he could say anything. And moments later, he saw the white hair of a certain kit coming toward him. He shook his head.

"Windrunner? Can you please talk some sense into Ebony?" Winterleaf's plea caught him off-guard. He stared down through the branches at her tear-stained face, and made a swift decision. He only hoped it was the right one.

"I heard what you did, Winterleaf. I daresay you know better than to do it again, but I should have thought you knew better already. I stand by Ebony's decision. Better enjoy your night with the cubs. Now get back to the Holt and let me get back to my duties." 

***

Ebony was enjoying the silence in her den for a change when she heard light footfalls. She sighed, positive she knew who it was. She didn't want to face him right now, didn't really want to know what he wanted. But he was her lovemate, and she couldn't very well turn him away without cause. She heard him enter the den, and then stop.

"Ebony?" She sat bolt upright at the sound of Winterleaf's voice.

"What is it, cub?" She felt confused. Surely Windrunner would have come to see her by now, considering she knew that his turn at watchduty was over with. So it was with a little disappointment that she listened to the cubling apologize. Only after Winterleaf was gone did she realize that Windrunner was not going to show up. 

She sighed, laying down on her stomach with her legs up in the air. He never stayed away this long, or hadn't since the whole incident with the human. She was beginning to get worried about it, and she didn't know what to do. She should go talk to him, she figured, but how to say what she was thinking? She stood, going to the door of her den.

Outside, she could see the main cave, and the entrance to the actual forest. The entrance was covered over in vines and leaves, but if you knew what to look for, it was easy to see through. Ebony looked around the main cave, and could not see Windrunner anywhere. After a long moment, she strode through the den, heading for the main entrance. She wanted to know just where Windrunner was.

Ebony passed Winterleaf, who still seemed to be sulking a bit that Ebony hadn't lifted the punishment upon apology. And Blue Dolphin, who was trying to comfort Winterleaf. She passed Itesa, who seemed to be enjoying the warmth of the den, and she passed Mirage, who was glaring back at his own den and grumbling something about pain. She smiled.

When she got to the entrance, she remembered that Shadowwalker had taken the rest of the elves on a hunt, and she wondered if perhaps Windrunner hadn't chosen to join the hunt. Perhaps he had. But just outside the den, she found him, dozing lightly against a tree. He didn't stir when she walked up to him, though she knew he heard her.

"A-are you coming back to the den?" It was painful to say, but she had to try at least. "I've . . . I've been waiting for you." It was, perhaps, the closest she ever came to an apology, and the closest she ever would come.

"And I've been waiting for you, Ebony." He sat up now, smiling. His gaze was soft and gentle, and Ebony turned away, hurting. "Did you wait until Winterleaf apologized because you wanted to see what decision I made regarding that, or did you wait because you thought I would come back to our den?" His gaze wasn't accusing, and took the sting out of his words.

"I thought you would come back. You always have before." As soon as she said it, Ebony realized how silly she sounded. But Windrunner merely held out a hand, and pulled her into the hollow created by his side. As she cuddled close to him, he smiled. 

"This time you needed to come to me. For yourself and for me." Those cryptic words said, he kissed her, then returned to his napping. 

***

That night, Ebony lay awake, staring down at Windrunner's soft face. He was so peaceful when he slept. She loved to watch him, loved to see the way his face softened and the way he smiled when he dreamed. He almost never had nightmares.

She considered going to sleep for a brief moment, then changed her mind. She didn't want to miss this, didn't want to miss the tears that seemed to come whenever he slept beside her. And as those tears came, she kissed them away from his eyes. And she grinned at his smile. 

She loved him. And she never wanted to miss another night with him. As she enjoyed that thought, he awoke, smiling up at her. "What are you thinking, lovemate?" he asked gently.

"I'm thinking that I would like you to call me lifemate, Windrunner." She burrowed against him, afraid for a brief moment to look at his face.

Windrunner, for his part, grinned. "I love you, lifemate." He would never miss anything again.

* * *

# I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

## As sung by Aerosmith

### _(from the movie Armageddon)_

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this

I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

I don't wanna miss a thing...


End file.
